Gift From The Gods Adopted
by guardin of dragons
Summary: This is the prequal for the Gift From The Gods: Stone.


Okay so I adopted this from RuneWitchSakura. I will try to post her chapters every other day. Due to the fact that I have school and work throughout the week. So on that note. This is just the prequeal I will get the actual story up soon.  
Author's note: I do not own Harry Potter or his friends..sadly. I wish I did though.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Recieving the Gifts**

* * *

Harry opened his eyes. He looked around him to find he was in a black void.

"Well it's about time you woke up," said a feminine voice from behind him. Harry turned on his heel to see eight people around him; four men and four women. He looked to the woman who had spoken.

"Who are you all?" Harry asked, "And where am I?"

"To make a long story short," the woman said, "You're here because the fates screwed up. So the eight of us decided to intervene before Voldemort took over and the world fell to Eris. We are here to give you gifts to help you fight. I am Ishtar." This led the way to the others introducing themselves.

"I am called Anubis."

"I'm Athena. And this idiot is my half-brother Ares."

"Yep…HEY!"

"My name is Kali."

"Susanoo's the name, prankings the game…most of the time."

"I am Tsuki-Yomi, but you may just call me Tsuki."

"I'm Amaterasu and the sister of these two." Harry could of sworn he heard her say 'unfortunately' under her breath.

"And you are…what exactly?" Harry asked.

"DUDE," Ares yelled, "Haven't you been listening? Did they teach you nothing in that pitiful school of yours? We're Gods!"

"And Goddesses," Athena said, glaring at Ares.

"Okay," Harry said.

"Okay," Susanoo said, "That's it? No 'wow' or 'c'mon what are you really' or 'I must be dreaming' or anything like that. Just okay?"

"Just okay."

"Just what the hell is wrong with you kid?" Anubis asked.

"Nothing," Harry said, "I've had weird stuff happen to me before."

"Guys, and Gals," Ares said, only adding 'gals' at Athena's glare, "We're wasting time here. And we're getting off track. We have to give the kid his gifts. Who wants to go first?"

"I will," Susanoo said, stepping forward, "Even though it's Raijin who should be giving you this power kid, he'd rather let the world go to Eris. _I, Susanoo, God of Storms, bestow upon one Harry James Potter, the power of Lightning, and the Animagus form of a Raiju Lightning Cat._ Enjoy kid, and have fun, both shocking you're enemies to death, and pulling pranks on your friends." Susanoo stepped back, smiling, and allowed his brother to step forward.

"_I, Tsuki-Yomi, God of the Moon, bestow upon one Harry James Potter, the power of Shadow and a Werewolf, and the Animagus form of a Shadow Wolf._ I wish you luck on your journey to defeat Voldemort." Tsuki-Yomi stepped back and allowed his sister to step forward.

"Surprisingly enough kid, while Werewolves are children of the moon, Vampires are children of the sun. They just pissed me off when they decided they were better then everyone else so I decided to curse them to never again walk in the sun. But don't worry, the sun will not harm you. And with that: _I, Amaterasu, Goddess of the Sun, bestow upon one Harry James Potter, the power of a Vampire and Blood Magic, and the Animagus form of a Phoenix._ Take care kid." Amaterasu stepped back and Anubis stepped forward.

"_I, Anubis, God of the Dead bestow upon one Harry James Potter the power of Fire, and the Animagus forms of a jackal and a basilisk._ May you're enemies burn in hell, where I may torture them for all eternity. Well, I suppose I can't actually torture them for all eternity, but I still hope you're enemies burn in hell." Anubis looked contemplative as he stepped back and a grinning Ares stepped forward.

"You'd damn well better blow things up kid, and cause as much damage as you can to you're enemies. _I, Ares, God of War bestow upon one Harry James Potter the power of Weapon Mastery, and the Animagus form of a dragon._ Enjoy kid, and remember: lots and lots of damage." A still grinning Ares stepped back as Athena stepped forward while shaking her head.

"Don't listen to what that dolt says. Use strategies and plan out your battles, though I'm not objecting to the causing as much damage as possible idea. _I, Athena, Goddess of War bestow upon one Harry James Potter the power of Healing and the Animagus form of an owl._ Use intelligence in your future battles, little one. And win them." Athena stepped back allowing Ishtar to step forward.

"I cannot grant you much Harry," Ishtar said, smiling sadly, "But I can grant you your soul mates."

"Soul mates?"

"The Raiju and Shadow Wolf will want their own mates, next to the soul mate you already have."

"Who?"

"_I, Ishtar, Goddess of Love give one Harry James Potter three soul mates: one Sirius Orion Black, one Remus John Lupin, and one Severus Septimus Snape._ I hope you're life can be a happy one." Ishtar stepped back.

"But Sirius already died," Harry said, "He fell through the veil."

"But that is were my power comes in," Kali said, stepping forward, "_I, Kali, Goddess of Time grant one Harry James Potter passage through time._" As Kali stepped back Harry felt his eyes close.

When he opened them again, he was surprised to find himself in a train station. He looked down at the ticket he was holding, that said Platform 9 ¾. All of a sudden, it hit Harry.

_He was eleven again!_

1234567890

This is the one shot prequel to a series. I am not perfect and do not know everything about the different gods and goddesses, so do not be offended if I got something wrong. The only gods and goddesses probably to be seen from now on are Anubis, Ares, and Athena, with a mention of the others from time to time. Look for the next story (the next one won't be a one shot) called: GIFT FROM THE GODS: Stone.

List of Gods and Goddesses in this (or mentioned in this) chapter:

**Anubis - **Egyptian God of the Dead

**Ares - **Greek God of War

**Athena -** Greek Goddess of War

**Kali -** Hindu Goddess of Time

**Ishtar -** Assyrian Goddess of Love

**Susanoo -** Shinto (Japanese) God of Storms

**Amaterasu -** Shinto (Japanese) Goddess of the Sun

**Tsuki-Yomi -** Shinto (Japanese) God of the moon

**Eris -** Greek Goddess of Chaos

**Raijin -** Japanese God of Thunder and Lightning

Harry's Animagus Forms and Powers

**Power: Lighting**

Harry has control over lightning. He will be able to send a lightning bolt down from the clouds above if a storm is happening, throw a lightning bolt (like Zeus), and throw a lightning ball.

**Power: Shadow**

Harry will be able to Shadow Walk (using the shadows to get from place to place) in Human form, use the shadows to control others movements (like Shikamaru from Naruto), and through balls of dark energy.

**Power: Werewolf**

Harry would have the senses and super strength of a werewolf without actually having to become one. He is also immune to the bite of a werewolf because of this power. Also has slight power over an element (In Harry's case - Water). (Remus could create a fire in his hand in the third book - this is my theory on how that happened.

**Power: Vampire**

Harry has the perfect eyesight of the vampire, the ability to turn his eyes red to scare people, and the ability to tell if someone is Human, Werewolf, Vampire, etc. Also gets more super strength.

**Power: Blood Magic**

Blood Magic is, as it's name implies, magic that involves blood. Few people have ever been able to do it takes a lot to learn it. Harry basically just got a free ticket at it.

**Power: Fire**

Harry had control over fire; meaning he can throw fire balls, create an inferno, and create a fire storm (where fire comes down instead of rain).

**Power: Weapon Mastery**

Harry has automatic knowledge of how to use any weapon he touches.

**Power: Healing**

Harry has the ability to heal with his magic. He can heal himself and others.

**Animagus Form: Raiju Lightning Cat**

Raiju is a demon from Japanese mythology that is the companion of the god Raijin (remember him from earlier?) It's body can be made of lightning or fire (in Harry's case - lightning) and can take the shape of a cat, monkey, weasel, or tanuki (raccoon dog) (In Harry's case - cat). Harry has better control over lightning in this form.

**Animagus Form: Shadow Wolf**

A wolf that looks as if it was made from the shadows. Harry has better control over shadow powers in this form.

**Animagus Form: Phoenix**

The mythical immortal fire bird we all know about. Harry has better control over fire in this form

**Animagus Form: Jackal**

Just your basic jackal. Anubis is the _jackal_-headed god after all. (And apparently a bit vain)

**Animagus Form: Basilisk**

Can do everything a basilisk can do in this form. Given to him by Anubis so he would kill more enemies (Anubis likes having people killed - what else would you expect from the God of Death). Harry has minor control over plants and earth in this form.

**Animagus Form: Dragon**

Dragons are fun…and can cause lots and lots of damage which is what Ares wants Harry to do - hence the dragon animagus form. Harry has better control over fire in this form.

**Animagus Form: Owl**

Owls represent intelligence and that is what Athena wants Harry to understand. She wants Harry to use intelligence in battles even if she agrees with her brother about the lots and lots of damage idea.


End file.
